When You're Drained and Feel Nothing
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: Harry feels nothing all summer after Sirius' death. When he is attacked by Voldemort, after being broken by Dudley, all of his feelings that have been locked away come out and wear out his magic. He then is made to attend muggle school...SlASH/Femme
1. Blame the Bully

_**A/N: I was going to update on my other stories before staring another story, but I just felt like starting this. I actually, was going to start another story, but I just had a random plot idea and I'm ready to begin writing :D **_

_**This is a crossover with the Harry Potter series and the House of Night series and I do not own any of the series I just basically own all the nonsense trapped in my brain.**_

_**The parings shall be:**_

_**Harry/Damien/Jack **_

_**Unrequited!Harry/Erik **_

_**Draco/Blaise **_

_**Implied Ron/Hermione**_

_**Hermione/Ginny (I feel the need for femmeslash)**_

_**Zoey/Erik (only a mention of it)**_

_**Aphrodite/Erik (mentioned)**_

_**Aphrodite/Zoey ( a complicated relationship)**_

_**Neville/Luna (briefly mentioned)**_

_**If you have never read the House of Night series, it doesn't matter that much to me. I will give you the low-down on what's happening and for those who have, there will be no evil Neferet problems. Zoey is just a normal student this time with a normal mark and Aphrodite is still a h-o, so yeah. I like Aphrodite as a character, but keeping her a bitch makes this interesting for me.**_

_**This story contains Slash and Femmeslash, which means it will contain boy/boy and girl/girl. If any of these things bother you, please feel free to click the back button at any time. If you do decide to read even though you obviously see slash do NOT feel free to flame, because that is just a waste of my time. **_

_**All chapter names will come from songs and I don't own them either.**_

_**Enjoy!!! Hopefully……**_

_**x_x**_

_**Chapter 1: Blame the Bully**_

A lone figure walked down the suburban streets of Privet Drive. It was an average summer day. Husbands were out mowing the lawn, wives were inside preparing lunch, or gossiping with their friends, little boys were playing tag and little girls were skipping rope and playing hop-scotch on the sidewalks. The figure, male as it seems, looked very out of place on this very average, very cheery afternoon.

His shoulders were slumped and his hair hung down into his eyes. His clothes were grungy and too big. He had his hands in the large faded jeans and he seemed to be very interested in his own feet. The inhabitants of Privet Drive often stopped to give the boy a second glance, wondering if they should call the police or not. But, they would all shake their heads and get back to whatever they were doing, whether it was tending to the garden or gossiping with some neighbours on the porch.

If they had stared a bit longer they would've seen his bright green eyes, and maybe a glimpse of his oddly-shaped scar on his forehead whenever he tried to get the hair out of his eyes.

This lone figure was Harry James Potter.

x_x

Harry was not feeling well. In fact, he was not feeling at all. And that was worrying him. He had just lost his god-father before the summer and was devastated. Sirius Black was the only other connection with his father except for Remus Lupin, whom he was not as close with, and Severus Snape, who was filled with bad memories of his father.

He and his god-father had been close, even with the short time they had known each other. Sirius was often the only person Harry wanted to confide to, when he knew that his friends wouldn't understand. Harry often would find himself venting out his feelings in a letter and stopping mid-way when he realised he had addressed it to Snuffles.

This frustrated him to no end and often left him thinking all day, getting through the back breaking chores with ease and spooking his Aunt. Harry would just do what they told him and lock himself in the second bedroom he was given ay age eleven.

On this particular day, the barbarous man who owned the house Harry resided in during the summer was having an "important business party" and kicked Harry, and much to his own surprise Dudley out of the house. He had, though, given Dudley a generous amount of money and gave Harry a smack to the head.

Dudley had long ran off, or at least waddled with speed, to wherever his friends lurked so they could go spend the money on porn or something.

Harry walked past a little girl having a tea party with what looked like twelve dolls, and a teddy bear and made his way to the swing-set at the small children's play park, where he would usually go to avoid the Dursley's or if he was bored.

He sat on the swing limply, letting his feet drag in the sand as the swing rocked him gently back and forth, moved slightly by his weight sitting on the plastic seat. He focused on the patterns that were forming in the sand and stayed that way for hour. Soon it was getting a bit dark. The little girl who was having the tea party was collected by her mother, who dragged her dolls in a little red wagon behind her while holding her daughters hand. The little girl held onto the teddy with the other.

Harry saw this and sighed. Why did it seem that every time he thought he had a family it broke apart right in front of him. Yes, he Hermione and the Weasley's were quite close, but in familial terms he always felt like the great uncle twice removed sitting alone in the corner at Christmas, whenever he was with them. They had known each other for years and knew each others secrets and troubles and even Hermione seemed like family. She and Ron were tentatively tip-toeing around each other and the Weasley family seemed more bent on getting her in the family than Harry.

Harry didn't mind though, he didn't want to intrude. He knew when he graduated and they all settled into their own family, he'd be the old friend.

A group of shadows made its way towards Harry as he thought on his life, and how he would fix the mess it had always been. The shadows stopped instantly, when it, or they to be more precise, saw a group of oddly dressed young boys sneering and pointing in the direction of Harry.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts when a dark shadow blocked the remaining sun from shining on his tattered shoes. He looked up and saw Dudley and his crew, standing there trying to look menacing. Harry sighed again. He saw this coming. Even though he saved the pig last year he knew the small-brained boy would always think that he did something to him.

"Hey pot-head, its about time you showed your face outside of that 'room' of yours." Dudley said. His cronies laughed at the remark that was not even a bit funny.

Harry just looked up from the fringe that he had haphazardly let grow. His eyes showed nothing, but a small amount of sadness and empty longing. Dudley's heart did a little back flip, the look was making him uneasy and a little afraid. He remembered what happened last year and how Harry got rid of the scary things, but he didn't want anyone knowing the boy had saved him.

"Are you ready for the revenge you are getting for trying to hurt me last year. Heaven knows, you couldn't of done it without luck, lead me to a dark alley you did and knocked me out in the dark!" The last sentence ended with a yell and a jab in the chest that swung Harry back a little again. Harry said nothing and just sat there, not feeling again.

Dudley picked him up and threw him on the ground, the other boys immediately began to kick and stomp wherever they could on the raven-haired boy' body. They went at it for almost fifteen minutes, before they left Harry in a bloody mess. Harry absently thought that Dudley must have smelt Petunia making dinner.

Harry was a mess, his right leg was broken, both of his arms were fractured, his nose was also broken, and he could've sworn a bone was poking into a lung. The rest of his body was bruised and his own blood was seeping through the loose fitting clothes. He couldn't move, damn, he couldn't even open his eyes. He felt, but didn't feel. The pain was overwhelming and he thought he would pass out. He fought it off though and managed to breathe through his mouth. What would he do. He'd heard it would rain over news and he couldn't even get somewhere dry. Everyone had gone home to do whatever they do in the afternoons hours ago and no one was about to help him. He would surely die out here. If the rain didn't get him, the broken rib poking painfully ay his left lung surely would.

He knew it was hopeless, to hope and thought about what he would do with Sirius when he reached the land of the dead. Maybe they would play some pranks on others or, go over things that they hadn't had time to talk about.

Harry heard foot-steps come over and forced his eyes open painfully, oh what he would do for some novocaine in his whole body. He looked up and saw a hooded figure loom over him. The light played so that only the slit-light lips showed on the milky white skin.

"_**Oh, shit."**_ That was all Harry could muster to think, before he heard a spell uttered. Soon he was levitating off of the ground and facing a group of twelve, the leader being, of course, the drama queen Voldemort.

Voldemort stood there smirking as he stalked around Harry's levitated body.

Harry absently heard Voldemort give a long winding speech about how he expected more from the boy-who-lived and how he was pathetic just like his parents and all those who he had known who died. Harry let the words slide over his battered body. He knew he should care, he knew he should just kill the man, but he just couldn't. He couldn't move or feel now. He didn't feel anything towards the man standing there and he didn't feel the throbbing pain that would've otherwise had him screaming in pain.

Harry absently wondered who the other eleven where and practically felt Voldemort smirk. Voldemort waved his hand the masks that shielded the others faces were exposed. Harry saw the few he had seen in the graveyard, including Lucius Malfoy who he though was in Azkaban. As he let his eyes lazily rake over the Death Eaters, ignoring Voldemort's yet again unnecessary speech, he let his eyes rest on Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazy ass bitch who killed the only other person in the world that was truly his family.

All of the anger and sadness that he had not felt for the past month suddenly boiled in his stomach making him growl low in his throat. His eyes began to flash a dangerous AK green and made his teeth clench.

He could feel the core of his magic furl and unfurl and twitch around in his body. His vision went red, and all he could see was Sirius falling through the veil and Bellatrix laughing like she had just seen an old man slap Voldemort on the butt*.

Voldemort was STILL talking and that made Harry angrier. His magic began to make his body shake and jerk violently, straining the Deatheater who was holding the Levitation charm.

With a loud yell his magic burst out of his body, stretching out like fire-like snakes, focused on Voldemort and Lestrange.

All he saw after that was black, and he heard a strange ringing in his ears. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a sickening crunch.

X-X

A/N: Review please? Next Chapter is being written now.


	2. Everything's Just Wonderful

_**A/N: Just read babies read…….oh and review too. **_

_**Enjoy lol**_

_**X-X**_

_**Chapter 2 : Everything's just Wonderful**_

When Harry woke he was laying on something familiar. He reluctantly opened his eyes, slowly as to adjust to any light that may hurt his retinas. Harry looked around, realising that he was in the hospital wing that he had inhabited many times in his life.

Harry wasn't quite sure if he was dead or not. The room was empty, not even Madame Pomfrey was buzzing around. Harry got up stiffly, groaning at the dull pain in his muscles and winced at how sore his throat was. He walked slowly over to where he knew the small bathroom was.

He immediately went to the mirror. He looked, better than he thought he should. Pomfrey must have healed all of the bruises and cuts on his body, because all he saw was himself in pyjamas, with a bandage around his head and a paler than usual complexion. Harry stopped looking at himself and paddled slowly over to the toilet to empty his bladder.

When he washed his hands and face he looked up at his reflexion again. His hair was getting shaggy and overgrown, He walked out of the bathroom, the activities getting rid of his stiffness and went over to Pomfrey's medicine cabinet, where conveniently it was open and there was a pair of scissors sitting right in front of his face.

He returned to the bathroom and began to hack his hair of into the sink, ending up with the same amount of hair he usually had in a slightly more messy style. He shook his head as he tried to flatten it. It didn't really matter if he was dead. Harry pinched himself, no he wasn't dead. He heard dead people couldn't feel pinches.

Harry walked out of the bathroom slightly confused and hazy. He guessed he had too many pain potions in him. He walked out of the hospital wing barefoot and in pyjamas, looking out of place in the empty halls. He saw everything, but it was slightly blurred as his glasses had fallen off when he had stumbled on the way out.

He didn't know where he was exactly going, until he had made it halfway to Dumbledore's office. Harry walked the rest of the way to the elderly wizards office, confused and feeling even more uncomfortable. He couldn't feel the usual hum of magic he did whenever he stepped into the place he considered his home.

He met the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He didn't know why he felt like seeing Dumbledore, but he guessed it was the usual "Ah Harry, I was expecting you to show up here at some point, my boy" thing.

Harry yelled out hundreds of candies he had either had or heard of, and it finally opened at a point where he couldn't even remember what he said for it to open. He stumbled when the stairs started to move and had to regain his balance before he fell.

Harry walked up to the door and was about to knock, when he heard a medley of voices inside. They were all going over each other, like it would sound when nothing was really being said.

Harry opened the door a bit, only to find the complete order, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Ginny there. What did surprise Harry were the other students there. Neville, Luna, two boys he thought were in Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff girls who's name he forgot, and (much to Harry and apparently all of the other teens in the rooms surprise) Malfoy and two other Slytherins that Harry didn't know were there.

Harry wondered why so many people were in the office and wondered what the students were doing at school during the summer. The noise continued until Dumbledore came in through the door that Harry presumed led to his quarters. Dumbledore sat and twinkled at the people in front of him with his blue eyes.

Snape was the first to speak up. "Headmaster, I'd appreciate if we got this meeting over with and we cant unless you tell the students who were not at the incident why they are here. I have very important potions to be tending to," He said in his usual polite, but still sarcastic and snaky tone that he used to address the elder.

Hermione bristled in her usual " Wait, did you just say what I think you did?" way. "Incident, there was an incident?"

Dumbledore smiled and stood up from the chair that he just sat down in behind his desk. "Two nights ago I was sitting in my office, relaxing in peace, when one of the order members watching out for danger in Harry's neighbourhood activated the charms that sent all of the order over to where he was."

"He had spotted a horribly broken and unconscious Harry Potter, on the ground at a children's park when it was maybe half past six," Hermione and Ginny gasped at this. "Fortunately, when he cast a diagnostic spell, its showed that he was alive." Molly Weasley let out a breathe she didn't remember holding in.

"What really surprised me was the amount of bodies on the ground. There were ten unconscious Death Eaters sprawled across the park. They are okay, though a few are still in St. Mungo's. But there were also two other bodies…..or more accurately remains of bodies. I found Bellatrix Lestrange's body, ripped open from the inside out, her inside….parts were scattered around the park. I think we haven't quite found the spleen yet. Anyways, we also found a very charred, burnt and very dead body that was close to where Harry's body. I checked and it happened to be the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also known as Lord Voldemort."

The whole room went silent, and Harry froze along with the surprised people in the room within the door. Voldemort was dead?

Suddenly a million questions were hurled at Dumbledore at once. If they had been solid Dumbledore's ancient life would be out the window with his body. He held up a hand silencing the room. "One at a time."

Hermione raised her hand, and Dumbledore nodded approvingly in her direction. " Is Harry okay?" That seemed to be the question most of the Weasley's were about ready to ask.

"Yes, we would have had this meeting that night, but I wanted Poppy to make sure that Harry was okay. He's resting in the Hospital Wing now. She says that he's completely healed though a lot of his bones were broken and he will be dizzy for a few more days." Harry rolled his eyes. He could've figured that one out.

Dumbledore began to talk more, cutting off the rest of what the others were about to ask. " There's way more to the story that you need to know. See, Harry was horribly broken and it was a miracle even with the best potions and spell-work around for him to live. We thought the Death Eaters had beaten and tortured him at first, but we took a look at his memories- No Minerva I did not infiltrate his mind, I just simply took the memory and viewed it in a pensieve. Actually, It was not the Death Eaters or Voldemort who had beaten him to that point, but his own cousin Dudley."

"If I had known that he was being hurt by him I would have removed him from their care, but I wonder why he never told me much about them. I should have seen this coming, they resented taking him in anyways. But, back to the story. While I was watching the memory Poppy was running another longer diagnostic scan on Harry. It turns out he had used a powerful bit of magic. In fact, he used it all."

X.X

The room was quiet. Harry was confused. Used all of his magic? What was Dumbledore saying.

Hermione gulped and raised her hand. " Umm, sir, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Ms. Granger I think you are smart enough to realise the meaning behind that statement."

Hermione nodded and dug into a knapsack that she had next to her feet. She brought out a large tome, that, arguably, looked as though it needed a good dusting.

"This book here," Hermione said in the voice she often used when helping Harry with his homework "is called 'The Magical World and all Its Magicks'. I got it from Ollivander's for some light reading. Now if I could only find-" Hermione flipped through the book quickly.

"Aha! There. This is a paragraph on Accidental and Emotional Magic."

Hermione began to read from the passage :

'Almost every child with enough magic to make it as a witch or wizard emits accidental magic at young ages. That is because they don't quite have control over their magical cores like trained adults do. They often start early, at about the ages of two to three. A few cases have taken almost to the point of their school careers start to first emit their magic. Children do this naturally, often not really realising what they are doing and feeling joy at what they are doing. It usually is simple, such as levitating toys or accidentally colouring pets and familiars green (unless they are already green, then they turn ocean blue). Some of the most powerful tend to do more, especially the first time. Ferdinand Ollivander ( descendant of the famous wandmakers and one of the originals to perfect the craft) levitated his own mother during his first bout of accidental magic.

Emotional Magic however happens as often as Accidental. The difference between the two are that the witch or wizard emitting the magic is somewhat aware of what is happening. Often emotional magic happens when a person is feeling strong emotions that overwhelm the magical core and shows the magic through lashing out. The strongest emotions that cause emotional magic are Happiness and Anger. When one is overwhelmingly happy, pleasant things happen in the area, and vice versa with Anger.

Emotional and Accidental magic are mostly common in young children, but sometimes shows in young teens and young adults. Older witches and wizards rarely if ever show such magic because they have completely tamed their magic. When a young witch or wizard has more power than average, the amount of emotional and accidental magic that comes from their body, tends to be higher than others. These teens tend to get depressed and angered easily. Usually, someone who the who the witch or wizard cares about is able to help them contain the magic, but the wild magic, if centred on one focus could destroy anything in its path until the focus is terminated. Often, this only happens if the body that holds the magic has been holding these feelings for a long time and let it grow to a point where it couldn't be helped.

That is very rare and isn't heard of. But, there is a side effect on so much raw use of magic. Since the magic is wild and not controllable it can all leave the holders body at once. An extreme case perhaps, but a possibility with persons with high amounts of power, but not enough power to hold it in. This usually happens with powerful teens who have not completely been able to completely grasp their magic. This rare case has only happened three times in the history of the wizarding world and is not heard of in daily life. Such amount of energy can cause damage to the witch or wizard themselves and anyone within a ten meter radius. The three who have been drained, as it is called, have been left with slight mental issues, though only one is technically insane.

That is why young witches and wizards are encouraged to have social lives and often gain friends at young ages, to have someone to tell how they feel so that it doesn't overwhelm them and to have someone to bring them back to themselves if it gets out of hand.'

Everyone stared again as Hermione closed the book with a sigh. "So he's drained himself?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He focused on Voldemort and Lestrange and the others were within the area and were damaged but only a few had to stay in the hospital. Harry must have needed someone to talk to. Where you to sending him the letters that I know you guys always send, as teenagers do?"

Hermione nodded fiercely. "Yes, but I've gotten no responses. That's completely out of character for Harry. He often tells us how he love to hear from us over the summer." Hermione's heart was throbbing. Harry had lost the only part of him that made him himself. She loved and protected the young boy as if he was her little brother and would do anything to find out if he still had any magic left.

Dumbledore looked to Ron, who squirmed under the sudden gazes of the whole room, including the portraits. He then sat up straight, feigning confidence. "Okay, I haven't been writing him. He doesn't need me holding his hand all of the time, or Hermione," he said with a haughty tone of voice.

Hermione hit him hard on the head with the dusty book she had just closed. " Ronald Weasley! I trusted you to owl those letters to Harry and look what you've done! You've indirectly made him unstable." Hermione continued to hit Ron while the tears were flowing from her eyes and the sobs took over her body. Ginny grabbed her hand and stroked it.

The whole room glared at Ron and broke down like Hermione. While the rest of the Weasley family tried to console her, the rest continued to stare at Ron, who began to squirm again.

Surprisingly it was Malfoy who yelled first. "Look what you've done, you've made your best friend lose his magic!"

Ron turned red. "Why do you care anyway, ferret?! All you've done is torment us ever since first year!"

"Yeah, but I am not the one who made him lose his magic am I," the youngest Malfoy retorted. " All of those years of the two of us fighting would have lasted until the end of next year, but what you've done will last him his whole life, and possible make him insane!" His eyes had turned from its usual greyish blue, to silver ice.

Harry felt strange. The last person he thought would care, was yelling at Ron about what he'd done. Harry was confused and didn't know what he was feeling, or if he was feeling at all. He strained to feel the warm tingling in the pit of his stomach whenever he cast a spell, but he didn't feel anything but himself turning red from concentration.

Remus stared at Ron, barely containing Moony who wanted to go over and maul the boy for indirectly, but sort of directly hurting his cub. "Why?" The single word question, came out in a whisper, but silenced the room leaving only the sound of Hermione and 's sniffling.

Ron looked down at his feet. "I did some thinking at the end of last year. I'm tired of Harry. I mean he's an alright bloke and he was quite fun to hang out with in our first few years together, but I just cant take the death defying battles and the depressing angst anymore. I want to be known as Ron Weasley, not just Harry Potters best friend. And I want more for Hermione too. She's to smart to be a sidekick." Ron looked over to Hermione with a shy sadness in his eyes. "I didn't know he would lose his magic, but maybe it was best for everyone else that he did." He was sounding haughty again.

Harry drew back from the door slightly. Ron really thought that he was only his side-kick? Harry closed his eyes. Ron, his first friend and the person he'd thought to be his closest thing to a family.

Hermione stared at Ron. Was he really that thick? She had thought she loved him, but now she knew that without Harry he wasn't the same person. She resumed her constant book hitting and started to cry again, clinging to Ginny's hand.

Luna, who had been quiet, stared at Ron. " The Norwegian Ridgeback has caused the Nargles to feel like they slept with Strungles." Luna said in her completely Luna way. Neville squeezed her hand, controlling himself.

Draco was still standing (he cant remember when he had gotten up). He was breathing hard, his chest was rising visibly with every breath. He looked read to attack Ron. A dark-skinned boy sitting beside him gently took his hand and tugged on it to make him sit. Draco looked at him then back at Ron and sat down, fidgeting, but still holding the others hand.

After more arguing with Ron, Dumbledore made the whole room silent again by simply holding his hand up. Harry was still searching for his magic. Harry rarely if ever cried. The only time Harry had allowed himself to cry since he was a young child, was the death of Cedric and the death of Sirius. The fifth time he failed in finding that warm feeling that was his magic, tears began to cascade slowly down his face. He didn't think he could take standing there eavesdropping on this meeting any longer, but he forced himself to.

Dumbledore stared at the faces before him. Remus looked like he was straining against himself, Draco no longer looked murderous, but still was shaking, Hermione had stopped crying and was clinging onto Ginny's hand. Ron looked like he wanted to leave and go get some pie, and the rest of the room was restless as to what the Headmaster was going to spring upon them again.

Severus Snape, resident Potions Master, and a man without mush patience looked around at everyone with a slight leer.

"Look at yourselves. We should be glad the boy is even alive, not crying over the loss of his magic. I'm sure if given the choice Harry would have chosen being able to live his life, even without magic instead of dying like many thought he would. I know how attached we all get to our magic, but muggles live their lives just fine as we do. This boy has been through more than we all have put together. Since he was a foolish child, he has survived. And as much as I hate to admit, the boy is no longer a foolish child. He is now a young man, foolish in a different way, and if he is anything like his mother he isn't going to suddenly keel over because his magic is gone. He stronger than we like to think he is" Severus grunted this out wincing at the almost nice words he said. He meant them though, the boy was like his mother. Strong-willed and clever; Snape brushed off the memories of his old crush. Dwelling on the past leads to nothing.

Harry practically froze in place. _**"I think I am dead, Snape just said something nice about me."**_ Harry wiped the tears from his face and decided that it wasn't worth crying for if even Snape thought he could live through it.

McGonagall who had been quiet the whole time spoke up after Snape," Yes, but Headmaster, Harry cannot stay in the Wizarding world with no magic. It is too dangerous for everyone, especially if the fact that he is drained gets out."

"Minerva, I hate to say this, because Harry deserves more, but he's going to have to go live and complete muggle school with the Dursley's. I don't trust them anymore, but I made them his legal guardians and now since he is no longer magical he must live with them until he is old enough to legally become emancipated. I will be having a serious discussion with the family though." Albus Dumbledore's eyes burned at the thought of the people he had trusted Harry to live with. What sort of evolved being would inflict so much emotional and physical pain upon a defenceless boy?

Harry thought he should feel resentment towards Dumbledore for sending him back to the Dursley's, but he didn't. He was tired of being pushed around by his cousin and uncle. He may no longer have magic, be he was probably stronger than they were. If they tried to hurt him he would show them he was no longer a tiny, toothpick of an eleven year old.

Harry ignored the protests he heard from some of the people in the room and went back to the hospital wing. It was getting harder to stay awake and all he wanted was to go to sleep in the warm bed in the hospital wing.

X.X

As Harry closed his eyes, wrapped up warmly in the soft bed, he thought about what his life had become.

He knew his life was fucked up and confusing, but what he didn't know was that it was going to get even more confusing.

And sometimes being a little confused can be a good thing. Wait, what? See, even narrators get confused.


	3. Pyromania Oww!

_**A/N: Sort of a part two of chapter two…….Dedicated to the reviewers….who happened to drag me away from skype and get me ready to write. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**X.X**_

_**Chapter 3: I heard people die, while they're trying to find them**_

Even though Harry had already dragged himself back to the hospital wing, the meeting was still going on. They were still arguing over Harry's whereabouts.

"Albus, the poor child cant go back to that family. I've seen small signs of unhappiness from him, but you've told me to only address him when it seems necessary. After what that barbarous boy did to him, we can not send him back." Minerva McGonagall said with an amount of passion for a student, that only a certain Headmaster had ever heard.

"I know how much he dislikes them, but there is no other option. There are special amounts of protection with that family, that will keep him and the Dursley's safe. And its not as if I wont be speaking with them as soon as Harry is sent back. I am definitely going to express my extreme displeasure."

"Albus, we could certainly take Harry in, we are able to care for him just as well as any other of our children," Arthur Weasley spoke up from where he was hugging his wife, who was still sniffling.

Albus nodded. "Ah, Arthur. He can stay for a short time, but now since he is no longer a wizard in magical terms, he must complete his schooling in the muggle world, so he will have to go back. And in terms of protection, no place will be safe enough for Harry to stay except for with the Dursley's. Until he is seventeen at least. Not many know this, but before Lily's unfortunate demise, she placed an ancient spell on Harry. This was not to keep him from getting killed with the killing curse, but to protect him if he lived. She placed a spell not well-known by many, only the most advanced researchers have even had a glimpse of the spell. Lily blood bonded Harry to the Dursley's, meaning that as long as he is with them he will be safe, until he is legally of age in the wizarding world. The spell is so strong that if he suddenly completely moves away, it will eat at his mind and body. It could make what he's going through even worse."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question, but was intercepted by the old man who was sucking a lemon drop. "Yes, he will be able to stay over for the summer and maybe some holidays."

Hermione closed her mouth and crossed her arms. How did he always know whatever she was about to say?

"I'd hate to interrupt this conversation, but why exactly are we here?" Draco said from over in the corner. He pointed at the students that had been sitting in the room witnessing the conversations."

"Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for reminding me, I am afraid that as old as I am things tend to--slip from my mind from time to time. Yes, you," he pointed to the slytherins in the corner, " are here because of the whereabouts of your parents. Mr. Zabini your mother is awaiting trial, Ms. Bulstrode your father is also awaiting trial and Mr. Malfoy your father is still in St. Mungo's. It seems he was the closest to Bellatrix Lestrange and----well, we know he's stable in a physical sense." The three children, or dare I say, young adults nodded.

"Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood are here because I thought they would be interested in seeing young Harry."

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm sure the nargles will wonder what he is up to." Luna said.

"And the other students are here because their parents will be involved in the trails as witnesses. Students may now leave." Dumbledore said the last statement in the way that held no room for arguments.

The students trudged out of the office, waiting until the meeting was over so they could all floo home, except for those who wanted to see Harry in the hospital wing when they woke up. Hermione noticed briefly, Malfoy storming off into an unknown direction in the castle instead of going home. Zabini followed after him like an owner chasing its puppy.

Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing alone. Ginny was still in the office with her mother. Hermione's heart throbbed painfully when she realised that a year ago Ron would've been right next to her on the way to see Harry. What had gotten into him? She knew he was jealous of the Boy- Who-Lived , but she thought he knew that Harry didn't even like being this big name and mostly felt his joy through the both of them.

Draco stormed around the castle, not exactly going anywhere in particular. He didn't know what was wrong with him, or why he was blowing up so much. Hearing that his father was in the hospital sparked nothing in him, but when he heard the Weasel speaking so badly about the boy-who-recently-lost-his-magic-but-saved-them-all, he got really angry. Luckily Blaise was there or he would have hexed the Weasel into the wall permanently.

Why he wanted to so badly, he couldn't really understand. A year ago he would have been overjoyed by the fact that Harry Potter had lost his magic, but now he felt…disappointed? He felt so confused, and so out of character that he would have gotten lost if he wasn't used to the halls of Hogwarts as much as he was. What made him the most confused was the fact that his father might be insane sparked no level of emotion within him. It was like the man was someone else's father instead of his.

He continues to walk down the hallway, aware of the footsteps behind him. He didn't care, it was only Blaise after all.

-

When Harry woke, his hand was being stroked by none other than Hermione Granger. Her eyes were closed and her body was shaking slightly. Harry wanted to get up and hug her, to tell her that he would be fine, but he was still weak from the small trip from the hospital wing to the headmaster's office and back. After a few minutes of silently staring at Hermione cry silently, he could no longer keep his eyes open. He was to tired to fall back asleep, as crazy as that sounded. He heard footsteps coming near towards his bed.

_Of course they would be coming near my bed. I'm the only person who's ever needed to be in the hospital wing during the summer. _

He knew it was Ginny before she spoke. When she did speak, her voice was soft and comforting. It reminded him of the lullabies his Aunt Petunia used to sing to Dudley until he was _too old for them._

_Don't think of them. Don't think of them. _

Even though he tried hard not to think of his tormentors, they came back into his thoughts. Luckily Ginny and Hermione's voices brought him out of his more unhappy memories. They were talking about Ron.

"I cant believe he would say something like that! The prat completely ruined his relationship with his best mate." Ginny was livid, but she kept her voice down, to make sure she didn't wake the already awake boy, or upset Hermione.

Hermione's voice was slightly strained. "I think we all knew something like this would come. Ron's been treating Harry like a toy for as long as he's known him. When Harry was popular he would always be by his side, but as soon as Harry was unpopular he seemed to be there less and less. I just wished that he would-" Hermione stopped there. Harry presumed Ginny had engulfed her in a hug.

Harry was tired of pretending he was asleep. He twitched the hand that Hermione held and she let out a small gasp.

"You're awake!" It came out as a whisper.

When Harry spoke, his voice was raspy and it hurt his torn throat to talk.

"Of Course Mione, you know I cant sleep for days like someone can"

He could hear Ginny blush about the time she slept for three days after complaining about never experiencing a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

-

_**A/N: I know this one is short, but I want to get the House of Night stuff now and I wanted to get out a chapter as soon as I could, even though schoolwork is killing me. Plus, if you've been reading my stories for this long you should know that I'm crap with updating. **_


	4. NOTICE

**PLEASE READ THIS ^-^**

Hey everyone who is following this story! Sorry I havent updated in a long while, Ive been busy. I'm moving in a few days so I have no internet at the house we are moving out of and I'm using the ancient computer at my grandma's house. Most of the stories I am in the process of updating for you and I'm almost done with the first chapter of a new fic (Neville/Harry fluff fic for those interested). I'll be putting that up monday when the cable and internet is hooked up at our new house (I'm in interior designer mode). Dont hate me D:

You guys are probably used to slow updates anyways, especially you guys with a lot of fics going on at once.

FOR A NEW LIFE READERS:

I'm gonna update yes! I actually had the next chapter written but I dont like it, so I am gonna rewrite it.

FOR FaT READERS:

Same thing as A New Life, except I havent written the chapter yet.

FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE ME READERS:

I've got plans for this story :D dont worry...Harry isnt evil...I hope I never said he was, he's dark, but that doesnt mean he's evil.

FOR PARTY PLANNING READERS:

I will be starting on the sequel soon, even though its farther in the summer here than I expected to be starting.

FOR ALL THE OTHERS:

I'm working on it lol. The new Neville/Harry fic has been occupying my fanfic righting time, plus I've been trying to write a fic about Snape in his sixth year, but its just a thought right now.

:D tell me if you want to know about the new fic when I put it up and I'll send you a message.


	5. Back, sorta

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
